


Nyaa, boku no hou mite yo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Hotels, M/M, Phobias, Riding, Teasing, Touring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato.Aveva sentito la canzone, ne aveva riso con gli altri, aveva preso in giro i quattro, ma non gli aveva prestato troppa attenzione.E anche se l’avesse fatto, non c’era niente di strano: il fatto che fosse un po’ folle comunque non gli ci avrebbe fatto pensare due volte.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Nyaa, boku no hou mite yo

**Nyaa Boku no hou mite yo**

**(Miao, guardami)**

Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato.

Aveva sentito la canzone, ne aveva riso con gli altri, aveva preso in giro i quattro, ma non gli aveva prestato troppa attenzione.

E anche se l’avesse fatto, non c’era niente di strano: il fatto che fosse un po’ folle comunque non gli ci avrebbe fatto pensare due volte.

Hikaru era da solo nella propria camera d’albergo a Osaka. Yabu se n’era andato da qualche parte con Yuya e Daiki, e sapeva che quando quei tre erano insieme, era probabile che non sarebbero tornati fino a molto tardi.

Non gli importava, comunque; il concerto aveva esaurito le sue energie, quindi non aveva altri piani se non stare a letto e addormentarsi in dieci minuti. Quindici al massimo.

A quanto sembrava, comunque, qualcuno aveva altri piani per lui.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta gemette, e per un momento pensò che avrebbe semplicemente potuto ignorarlo. Ma chiunque fosse non sembrava volersi arrendere, e continuava a bussare, dandogli sui nervi, perciò alla fine si arrese e andò ad aprire.

“Ciao, Hikka.” Kei gli sorrise, una mano dietro la schiena e l’altra che lo salutava.

Hikaru era già nervoso.

“Kei-chan.” disse, stancamente. “Che c’è? Yabu è fuori con Yuya e Dai-chan.” si affrettò a dire, sperando che fosse il più grande che cercava Inoo.

“Sì, lo so. Per questo sono qui. Sono da solo in camera, tu sei da solo qui... non vedo perché non dovremmo passare una serata piacevole insieme.”

Hikaru storse il naso, sospettoso.

“Dipende tutto da cosa intendi tu per piacevole, perché i miei piani includono dormire, non molto di più.”

Kei entrò, la mano destra ancora nascosta.

“Vedi, volevo metterci un po’ più di piacere di così.” spiegò, sedendosi elegantemente sul letto. Poi, finalmente, mostrò quello che stava nascondendo, e Hikaru gemette.

“Sul serio, Kei?” commentò, sarcastico.

Il più grande indossò le orecchie da gatto, e il sorriso sul suo volto si fece malizioso.

“Beh, ci ho pensato, Hikka. Direi che è giunto il momento di curare questa tua fobia, no? Non ci avrei pensato se non fossi finito a fare il gatto per Pet Shop Love Motion, ma le cose sono come sono. Sei fortunato a non avere paura dei topi, a Chinen sarebbe venuto in mente qualcosa di ancora peggio.” gli disse, accavallando le gambe.

Hikaru deglutì, perché conosceva Kei da davvero tanto tempo, e poteva immaginare in maniera abbastanza precisa quale fosse il suo piano.

“Non ho bisogno di aver curata la mia fobia. Posso continuare a vivere la mia vita senza avere contatti coi gatti, mi sta bene così.” protestò debolmente.

Che senso aveva? Non riusciva a ricordare nemmeno una volta in cui Kei non fosse riuscito a fare quello che voleva.

“Sei una persona assennata, Hikka. Non hai paura dell’altezza, non hai paura delle montagne russe, né di roba come fantasmi e spiriti...”

“Visto? Prendi ad esempio Yama-chan, l’hai appena finito di descrivere. Perché non ti metti un lenzuolo addosso, fai finta di essere un fantasma e vai ad aiutare lui?” lo interruppe Hikaru, mantenendosi a distanza di sicurezza dal letto.

Cosa che risultò essere inutile, dato che Kei si mise in piedi, camminando lentamente verso di lui, il pericolo della seduzione chiaro in ogni suo movimento. E Hikaru, come risultato, era sia spaventato che eccitato.

“Perché Yama-chan non è divertente quanto te.” spiegò, accarezzandogli il petto con un dito.

“Hai davvero una buffa idea di quello che è divertente, Kei.”

Il più grande scoppiò a ridere, per il momento perdendo tutta la lascivia.

“Andiamo, Hikka. Trovami qualcuno che non pensi che il sesso sia divertente.” gli disse, scuotendo la testa.

“E tu trovami qualcuno che abbia paura dei gatti che pensa che sia divertente fare sesso con uno dei suoi migliori amici mentre indossa orecchie da gatto.” ribatté Hikaru, con una smorfia. “Lascia perdere. È troppo strano, Kei.”

Inoo sbuffò, ma non parve perdere la propria sicurezza.

“Verrai a letto con me se mi tolgo le orecchie?” suggerì.

“Ti toglierai le orecchie?” chiese allora Hikaru perché, sul serio. Lo conosceva troppo bene.

Kei rise, portandosi un dito alle labbra.

“No, ovviamente. Ora, vorresti essere così carino da baciarmi, Hikka?”

Così. Hikaru era sconvolto. Pensava di poter semplicemente entrare dalla porta, raccontargli qualche fesseria in merito al curare la sua fobia, e così lui avrebbe dovuto...

Mezzo secondo dopo lo stava baciando.

Kei gemette soddisfatto nel bacio, mentre la lingua del più piccolo gli accarezzava le labbra, spingendo fra di esse e incontrando la sua, le mani ai suoi fianchi, toccandolo al di sotto della maglietta.

“Sei troppo gentile, Hikka. Nessuno ti dà abbastanza fiducia.” mormorò contro le sue labbra.

“E tu sei troppo una puttana, Kei. Tutti lo riconoscono.” ribatté, spingendolo sul letto e sistemandoglisi addosso.

“Sai...” disse Kei, guardando il letto accanto a quello di Hikaru, mentre entrambi si liberavano rapidamente dei vestiti. “Avrebbe ancora più effetto se facessimo sesso nel letto di Yabu. Dato che stiamo già abbattendo qualche tabù.”

Hikaru mise su un’espressione inorridita e scosse vigorosamente la testa.

“Col cavolo. Quella è una fobia che non sono ancora pronto a curare. E nemmeno lui.” rifiutò, poi tornò a baciarlo, stroncando sul nascere qualsiasi altro suggerimento.

Qualche minuto dopo si allontanò di nuovo, sospirando, guardandolo da vicino.

“Senti, Kei, so che era un pretesto e tutto, e che è stupido, ma...” esitò.

Kei gli fece un mezzo sorriso, e le mani si spostarono alle orecchie, accarezzandole.

“Ma le orecchie ti danno davvero fastidio?” chiese, prendendolo un po’ in giro.

Hikaru annuì, storcendo il naso.

“Mi inquietano da morire. Non so se sia per colpa del contesto o perché sono troppo realistiche, ma è così.”

Kei alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sedette, spingendolo perché si stendesse sul materasso.

“Non me le tolgo. Okay, volevo fare sesso e ho cercato di renderla divertente, ma adesso non te la farò passare così facilmente. Cerchiamo davvero di curarla, un passo alla volta.” disse.

E meno di dieci secondi dopo tutto quello che Hikaru riusciva a vedere erano un paio di orecchie da gatto che si muovevano su e giù sulla sua erezione, ed era probabilmente la cosa più strana che avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua. Il che, essendo un Johnny’s, era notevole.

“Kei...” disse, un po’ per lamentarsi e un po’ per incitarlo, cercando di convincersi a portare una mano alla sua testa, dato che il più piccolo stava andando troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti.

Inoo si sollevò e lo guardò, con un’espressione così fintamente innocente in viso che se Hikaru non fosse stato così debole, l’avrebbe già buttato fuori dalla sua stanza.

“Facciamo così: io ti metto la bocca intorno, ma non mi muovo. Se vuoi qualcosa, te la devi prendere.”

Ed fu quello che fece; e se Hikaru aveva sperato di trovare un’alternativa, il suo piano fu subito rovinato quando il più grande gli mise le mani sui fianchi, impedendogli di muoverli.

Era una tortura. Pura e semplice tortura.

Sentiva la bocca di Kei su di lui, così dannatamente _calda_ , e bagnata, e confortevole, e voleva solo...

Con una smorfia, abbassò la mano, finché non raggiunse i capelli di Inoo.

Quelle dannate orecchie erano completamente d’intralcio, non poteva tenerlo senza toccare anche loro.

Perciò chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi solo su Kei, e cominciò a muovergli la testa; cercò di mantenere un ritmo abbastanza brutale, sperando di vendicarsi su di lui, ma il più grande non parve esserne infastidito, e fece del suo meglio per mantenere la mandibola lenta e seguire i movimenti di Hikaru come meglio poteva.

“Kei...” mormorò Hikaru dopo un po’, smettendo di muovere la mano, lasciando finalmente andare quella cosa infernale in modo che Kei potesse sollevare la testa. “Credevo che volessi fare sesso.” gli disse, cercando di mascherare il proprio imbarazzo di fronte a quanto gli stesse piacendo. Inoo sorrise, annuendo.

“Scusa. Tendo a lasciarmi prendere la mano.” si accarezzò le orecchie, lascivo. “E vedo che anche tu ti distrai facilmente.”

Non perse tempo e gli montò a cavalcioni, spostandogli la mano quando il più grande cercò di portarla alla sua apertura.

“Non preoccuparti. Me ne sono occupato da solo mentre ero sotto la doccia.” ammise, e Hikaru strabuzzò gli occhi, portando comunque la mano fra le sue natiche, come se volesse accertarsi che stesse dicendo la verità.

Ed era così.

“Sei incredibilmente sicuro delle tue doti di seduzione, eh?” lo prese in giro. “Cosa? Eri certo che avrei ceduto o avevi in programma di cercare altrove nel caso in cui ti avessi respinto? Sono la prima porta a cui hai bussato?”

Kei ghignò, affatto offeso dall’insinuazione. Portò la testa sotto il collo del più piccolo, mordendogli giocosamente la gola.

“Non è andata così. Mi stavo solo divertendo un po’ da solo, e poi ho pensato che non era necessario, non quando ho un amico così fantastico qui.” mormorò contro la sua pelle, muovendo i fianchi contro la sua erezione, godendosi il gemito di Hikaru. “Non avrei avuto problemi a finire da solo, se mi avessi detto di no. Ma speravo che non lo facessi.” gli disse, sorridendo e risollevandosi. “Allora, faremo così: io ti cavalco, tu me lo dai e terrai gli occhi aperti per tutto il tempo.” gli afferrò la mano, portandola alle orecchie e ridacchiando quando lo vide fare una smorfia. “Non ci dimentichiamo di qual è il nostro vero scopo.”

Hikaru gli afferrò i fianchi, forte, spingendo in alto perché sentisse la propria erezione.

“Ovvio.” sibilò. “Posso immaginarti, sotto la doccia, con le dita dentro che ti aprono mentre pensi al mio cazzo dentro di te, e nel frattempo ti concentri in quanto sia importante che io non abbia più paura dei gatti.” lo prese in giro, e Kei non riuscì nemmeno a sorridere, non con il modo in cui sentiva Yaotome contro di sé.

Portò una mano indietro, prendendo con fermezza il suo sesso e toccandolo per qualche istante, prima di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia e portarlo contro di sé. Ci si sedette sopra, lentamente quanto gli concedeva la voglia che ne aveva, e una volta che fu completamente dentro reclinò la testa, sospirando.

“Dio, sono così felice che abbia paura dei gatti, Hikka.” mormorò, beato. “È così bello.”

“Anche tu non sei male.” riuscì a dire il più piccolo, a denti stretti. “Pensavo che avessi detto che dovevo guardare. Sarebbe carino se anche tu facessi lo stesso.” disse allora.

Kei sorrise e annuì, e un attimo dopo cominciò a muoversi.

Hikaru si sedette e si tirò un po’ indietro, appoggiando la schiena contro la parete e tenendo Kei in grembo, concedendosi più spazio di manovra; ogni volta che il più grande si risollevava spingeva dentro di lui, forte, determinato a non lasciargli completamente il controllo.

E Kei, per una volta, non parve dispiacersene, e lo prese volentieri, mantenendo un ritmo brutale che pareva stare bene a entrambi.

“Hikaru...” si lamentò dopo qualche minuto, il movimento dei suoi fianchi più erratico adesso, segno che si stava avvicinando al limite.

“Dato che ti piace tanto toccarti, non credo che mi dovrei intromettere. _Gattino_.” gli disse Yaotome, spingendo in alto e sentendo Kei gemere ad alta voce, mentre la mano correva alla sua erezione senza protestare, iniziando a toccarsi velocemente.

“Io sono quello che è venuto qua a farsi scopare con queste dannate orecchie, e riesci comunque a essere tu il pervertito. È sorprendente, Hikka.” disse, la voce spezzata da un grido quando Hikaru diede una spinta particolarmente forte contro il punto giusto. “Lì, Hikka. Lì, dammelo, dai. Sono così vicino.” chiese, protendendosi in avanti per poggiare la fronte contro la sua, offrendosi meglio al sesso del più piccolo, che raggiunse ancora più a fondo dentro di lui, facendolo così arrivare all’orgasmo.

Hikaru non gli concesse tempo di riprendersi e continuò a muoversi dentro di lui il più duramente e velocemente possibile, e quando ci fu quasi portò una mano alla sua testa e gli tirò i capelli, senza preoccuparsi di quanto trovasse inquietanti quelle maledette orecchie; venne così, sepolto in fondo al corpo di Kei, gemendo ad alta voce mentre si svuotava dentro di lui.

Continuò a muoversi ancora per un po’, poi collassò contro la parete, reclinando la testa e finalmente chiudendo gli occhi.

Kei non si spostò, e rimase seduto su di lui mentre ancora sentiva il sesso di Hikaru dentro di sé, respirando pesantemente.

“Sapevo di avere l’uomo giusto per questo lavoro.” commentò, dandogli un bacio sul petto.

“Felice d’essere stato d’aiuto.” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Yaotome.

“E io? Sono stato d’aiuto?” chiese Kei, ghignando e indicando le orecchie.

Hikaru sorrise, portando una mano ad accarezzare la pelliccia, poi velocemente gliele tolse e le nascose sotto il cuscino.

“Proprio no, Kei-chan. Ora credo di essere ancora più terrorizzato dai gatti e, per di più, mi verrà duro ogni volta in cui canterete Pet Shop Love Motion. Pessimo risultato.”

“Sei impossibile.” disse il più grande, incrociando le braccia.

“Ma hai comunque ottenuto una parte di quello che volevi, no?” lo provocò Hikaru, accarezzandogli un fianco con la punta delle dita.

Kei ci pensò su per un po’, e quando si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo aveva un’altra volta quel sorriso malizioso in viso.

“La parte migliore.” confermò, e Hikaru sperò sinceramente che significasse che non gli avrebbe giocato un altro scherzo simile la volta successiva in cui avesse voluto fare sesso.

Ma, conoscendo il più grande, non ci sperava neanche un po’.


End file.
